


The answer

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius finds Amadeo praying in his lost state in a darkened church. He decides to see if he can lift this sorrow and help him find the answer he's been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The answer

Marius had found his newest apprentice kneeling in an empty church, the words pouring softly from those soft lips as the candles flickered around him, almost as if they were whispering judgement of the prayer coming from the lost boy kneeling at the altar. Silently he came up behind him. He placed his hand gently on the boys head, accidentally startling him, large eyes turning to him in fear and shock. "Amadeo.." He whispered. "Pedrone." The boy stood, wrapping his arms around him. He sighed, returning the embrace. How many times would he find him like this, kneeling on the altar whispering prayers until he was feverish and weak?  
"Come with me." He lifted that young face that was full of worry and doubt, placing a kiss on his brow. "Where are we going?" Amadeo asked as Marius led him out of the church. "I have something to show you." Was all the reply he got as Marius wrapped him in his arms, taking to the air. When they landed he quickly brought them further into the shadows, the hymns filling the air as incense rose all around them. " Don't open your eyes, just tell me what you hear." He whispered, holding him even closer to conceal them. " I hear prayers going up." He whispered in return. " Do you hear an answer?" He asked solemnly.   
Amber eyes opened to look at him in pain, tears coming to the sides. " There has to be an answer, sir, somewhere. It's silent, but there has to be." His words were rushed, filled with despair. Marius tried to comfort him, holding him close and whispering to him. " There is an answer, my love, but you will not find it here. Look around you.'' Amadeo did as instructed. "See the woman there with her sleeping infant? Look at how peaceful he is. Look at the old man in the corner of the front row talking with a boy no older than six. See the smile on his face, the brightness in the boys eyes? That is your answer Amadeo." He whispered, kissing the cheek that was turned to him. "But sir, is there no word for this answer, nothing than can be said for it?" He asked curiously, keeping his arms around Marius's neck. "Of course there is, my darling." He whispered, catching the amber eyes with his own cobalt blue. " It's a simple word, really. It is love."


End file.
